The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $13.1$ years; the standard deviation is $1.5$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living longer than $14.6$ years.
The probability of a particular meerkat living longer than $14.6$ years is ${16\%}$.